


Vibrant, colourful and perfectly splendid.

by Courtkt



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV), The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018), thobm
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, First Dates, Love Stories, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtkt/pseuds/Courtkt
Summary: Dani a primary school teacher meets a mysterious and cheeky florist and fluffy flirting ensures.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Vibrant, colourful and perfectly splendid.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I got bored from my uni study and couldn't stop thinking about these two and how perfectly splendid they are so I wrote this. I have a fun and possibly less G rated next chapter planned in my head if anyone enjoys this one and wants another, so let me know. P.S I'm dyslexic and writing this with tired eyes so apologies or any spelling or grammatical errors :)

It was mid-afternoon and the soft sun rays beamed on the quint Vermont street, lined with small bouquets and charming cafes. Dani felt at home here, she felt happy and alive. Although she had been walking this route for a year now, the charming buildings and smiling passers-by always made her grateful that she had picked Vermont to live and work. 

It was work she was walking home from, the work that she loved so dearly. She had started her job as a teacher at the local primary school, one year ago on this very day and it was all so very perfectly splendid, as her favourite student would say. 

She continued enthusiastically down the street, stopping only when she heard a small tinkle of a doorbell. She looked around and noticed a tall gentleman leaving through a shop door with a beautiful bunch of flowers in his hands. 

The shop was a few steps in front of Dani, she looked up to see the name "the leafing" written in elegant lettering on a red background above the doorframe. She was intrigued, she walked up to the door and looked through the glass. The shop was lined with flowers of every colour, shade and shape; however, it wasn't the flowers that first caught her eye. 

At the far end of the sore facing away from the door stood a small-framed brunette, tending to plants. She was wearing heavy black boots, laced up to her ankles, blue jean overalls and a long forest green button-up shirt with vertical red and purple running down it. Her curly hazel hair which lay just touching her shoulders bounced softly at every small movement the women made. 

Dani was knocked out of her daze when a small child ran into her bumping her gently on the leg. "Sorry ma'am!" the young boy shouted already halfway down the street. Dani watched him run further into the distance, smiling and the joyfulness and energy of the child. She turned her attention back to the shop; she had never really brought herself flowers before, but she thought that a small gift to herself for a year well done wouldn't do any harm. 

She pushed open the door and heard that quiet tinkle of the doorbell that first grabbed her attention. The small noise alerted the brunette, and she turned, facing towards Dani. Her features were small, but her smile was big and welcoming, they held eye contact for a short moment, both smiling brightly at one another. Dani was sure that she had never seen this woman before, but the way she smiled so warmly made her feel as though they had met many times previously.

Just as quickly as the florist had turned to meet Dani's gaze, she turned back to her work, making no common at all. Although Dani found this a bit odd, she so felt so comfortable in this woman's presence that she didn't feel an introduction was needed. 

Dani's felt a blush sneak up her cheeks as she realised, she was still staring at the florist turned back. She quickly adverted to gaze to the left, noticing the vibrant colours of the flowers before her. She reached out to touch the plants and tried to imagine what would look best in her small apartment. But she couldn't focus, her mind was still thinking about the woman mere meters to her right. 

She looked up and watched the women's delicate hands trimming the stem of a beautiful pink tulip. She looked back at the flowers in front of her trying to draw focus back to what would suit her apartment. But again her thoughts drifted back to the woman. 

She gazed up to sneak a peek at the florist, but this time she was met with green eyes looking back at her. This time Dani's blush was instant, she felt her face go red, she had been caught staring, and now the florist was walking towards her. 

"Hey, my name is Jamie. Can I offer some assistance?" the women said in a smooth British accent. Dani couldn't quite tell if the way Jamie spoke was just a confident customer service voice or if she sensed some slight flirtation behind her words. The way the corner Jamie's mouth turned upwards suggested the latter. 

When Dani didn't speak, too flushed to reply, Jamie spoke again; "I mean I can leave you to look around yourself if you want, but the way I felt you staring at me from across the room I took to mean that you may need some help?". With that comment, Dani was sure it was cheekiness she heard in Jamie's voice. She couldn't do anything other than cover her face and let a small nervous giggle. 

Jamie took another step forward and picked up the blue Hydrangea's Dani had been looking at earlier. "Now I can see why these grabbed your attention, they are bright and suit the summers sky outside. However, I think we can find something even better. Are we looking for something for you or, are they a gift?" Jamie asked. 

"Um, no, they are for me, a small self-celebration, I guess", "Oh? May I ask what the cause of celebration is?". Dani looked down, she hadn't really shared the news with anyone now. "Well nothing all that exciting, today is the first anniversary of me starting my job at Banks ave primary, I'm a teacher there". 

Jamie beamed "Wow! That absolutely causes for celebration, let me help you find the perfect arrangement for the occasion!". Jamie walked back over to the pink tulips she had been working on. "Now I don't know about you, but these are some of my favourites, and judging from your pink jersey I'm going to guess you are a fan of pink too?". 

Dani loved than even though a small detail, Jamie was able to pick up on it. "Yes, I love pink, I think it's a happy colour which I like to think suits me". "It's both happy and beautiful, just like you." Jamie replied with a flirty smile. Dani smiled back, although nervous, she was feeling more confident in their conversation and wanted it to continue. "Thank you, Jamie, you are stunning yourself". 

With the playful air between them, they continued to talk and develop a bright bouquet of pink, white and green flowers. 

Jamie brought the flowers up to the counter and wrapped them up in pink tissue paper. As she did this, Dani looked behind Jamie's head a noticed a single green bud with white petals peeking through. Something about it intrigued Dani, and she pointed to it asking Jamie for its name. 

"Oh that one, that's a moonflower, it's a temperamental little bugger". "Really? How so?". "Well you see, the plant only blooms 2 months a year and only at night, it's beautiful don't get me wrong, but it's a lot of work is all". "Why put in the work, you have hundreds of other plants in here that I'm sure last 10 times as long?" Dani spoke with curiosity. "Well you see, sometimes when you find something so beautiful, putting all that effort in is worth it". 

For a short moment, the two women stared at one another, two strangers, sharing a moment that seemed so personal. Deep down, they both knew that Jamie wasn't just talking about the moonflower but something more profound, more meaningful. 

Jamie broke her gaze, finishing tying up the flowers. "Can I get your name? For the card, I mean?", Jamie said with a slight pause. "Oh yes, of course, it's Dani!" "And your number? Any chance I could get that too". They looked at each other, silent for a moment, before both bursting into nervous giggles. "Yes, of course, is this for the card too or for another reason?". This time it was Dani who was being cheeky and Jamie who blushed.

"Well thought that we could possibly go out for dinner or some time and that I would need your number to call you and ask?". Dani beamed, beyond excited, "I would love that! My number is 0221038770". 

Jamie quickly wrote it down on a piece of scrap paper. "Perfect I can't wait," Jamie said, handing Dani the expertly wrapped flowers. "Well, I look forward to your call Jamie, I already feel happier for knowing you". "As do I" Jamie replied instantly.

They shared one more smile, and Dani turned to leave. Just as she was exiting the shop, stepping onto the footpath, Jamie came running after her, reaching for hand. "Um, sorry I didn't mean to grab you, but I was just thinking, are you free this evening? I know a restaurant. I think you would like. It's just around the corner, and it's a Friday, the perfect day for a proper first date I reckon". 

"Yes! Absolutely yes, I would love that. We could meet up here or at the restaurant in an hour or so? Just gives me time to get dressed out of my work clothes and put these beautiful flowers in some water. Does that sound, okay?". 

"That sounds perfect, it's my friends place 'A Batter place", its bloody good food I promise, it's not just me being biased because he is my friend and I live in the apartment above it".

"Oh, I've always wanted to try there, I walk past it most days. Shall we meet there at 7 o'clock? tonight?". 

"That sounds like a plan, I can't wait!" Dani said, practically bouncing with excitement. "Sounds perfect, see you then" Jamie replied equally as optimistic. 

They shared a final smile and Dani began to walk home. She was beyond delighted and couldn't believe how perfectly splendid this day had been and how much better it was hopefully about to get. 

As she turned the corner, she looked back and saw Jamie still standing at her shop door, they waved and smiled in nervous anticipation. Unknown to them, they were both as nervous and excited as each other for what the night ahead held.


End file.
